


thirteen: hairstyles

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Identity Reveal, Literally so goddamn tooth-rotting, but I just couldn't pass it up, my love of describing jewelry/clothing really shines through in this one don't it, this isn't really the best fit for the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Chat Noir notices a familiar pin in his lady's hair. It's familiar because he gave it to Marinette.





	thirteen: hairstyles

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT GONNA STOP (WRITING), NOT GONNA STOP TILL I GET MY SHOT
> 
> or: i'm writing a lot in a very short time period and i love it

Adrien loved his friends. This was a tried and true fact. So, when he gave all of his friends accessories with matching jewels, (blue bracelet for Nino, orange pendant for Alya, pink pin for Marinette.) the last thing he'd expected was to see Ladybug come to patrol with a small tweak to her appearance.

On one of her (adorable) pigtail ribbons, there was a small pin. A pretty pin, with a baby pink gem set in sterling silver in the shape of a butterfly. The only problem with her cute pin is that it was the same pin that he'd given Marinette earlier that day. 

He had memorized the look on her face when she saw it: her wide blue eyes glimmering in the glint of the silver, her cheeks flushing the colour of the jewels inlaid in the pin as she fixed it to her shirt with a soft "th- thank you, adrien." and a shy smile.

Chat walked to Ladybug's side as she dangled her legs over the side of a pastel yellow apartment building, humming with her face washed red in the ruby light of the watercolour sunset. The faint scent of thyme and rosemary filled the air from the rooftop garden behind them.

"Where-" He hesitated. "Where did you get that pin, m'lady?" She started, as if just realizing he was there. She patted the spot next to her and turned back to the sky.

As he sat down, she responded. "A-" she paused, as if to perfect her phrasing. "A dear friend of mine, quite sweet and a bit clueless," she giggled, and Chat pretended that the sound didn't stir up embers in his chest. "He gave it to me."

Chat was rooted to the spot. Words tumbled out of his mouth into the red, sweet-smelling air before he could catch them. "Marinette?"

Ladybug started. "Yes- What? Heh-" she laughed nervously. "That- That's my friend- I- um-" she fumbled for words. That's the Mari I know all right. She sighed. "Alright, fine. That's me. How, may I ask, did you figure that one out?"

Chat smiled nervously. "Because I gave it to you." He took a bracing breath, silently willing his transformation to fall away. "Hi, Mari." No longer did Chat Noir sit before her, instead sat Adrien Agreste.

Multiple reports of a screech and a thump were sent into the police station that night.


End file.
